Secretly
by RiverFlowsInYou
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Masen is two completely different people with nothing in common, neighter do they care much about one another,but that is about to change. M to be sure, all human, I suck at this sumary stuff so please just read the fic?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

_Short summary: All human, rated M to be sure and maybe for later chapters._

Bella Swan is the boring, weird girl at school. She works at wall mart in her spare time, trying to pay her way through college.

Edward Masen is the laidback, cool guy, privileged the shielding from the school jocks. He was never among the bulling jocks and in on their (some times pretty evil) pranks, but is still in the warmth and respected by the 'higher' class of Forks high school.

Alice Masen is the shopping addicted twin sister of Edward. She does not have the same popularity as her brother, but is still above Bella and Rosalie who is considered among the school freaks. She is on a friendly tone with Rosalie though, and an acquaintance of Bella.

Rosalie Hale is the weird, disturbingly beautiful girl, she is known to hang around with Bella for the most of the time, and that is the major reason for her lack of popularity.

Jasper Whitlock is the tall lion-like boy with the honey hair. He is known for his bullying with the other lead jock, Emmet Cullen, and major partying. No one consider either of the boys as geniuses, but they rule the school and everybody long for being under their protection.

Emmet Cullen is the big body building football star, pretty much the same as Jasper.

C A P T E R 1:

I was late, again! I got a better grip on my back pack as I ran through the hallways of the school. How come this always happened to me? The queen of oversleeping, that's definitely me. Suddenly I felt the ground race towards my face and I almost managed to get surprise before the floor hit me hard. Swearing, I got up, trying to locate the cause of my sudden trip. I found it leaning against the wall in the form of a sniggering Jasper Whitlock. I shoot him an evil glare before I continued my way towards my class. He and Emmet were almost always after me and Rose, just because we actually cared about our grades that made us losers. I shook my head as I cringed and knocked gently on the door.

"Please come in Bella" I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, I hadn't even opened the door yet. I walked in, muttering an apology and hurrying as much as I could to my place beside Rosalie who gave me a pitiful look; she knew how hard it was for me to get up in the mornings.

--

We were on our way to our normal lunch table, when the jocks table caught our attention.

"Hey, _Isa_bella, how's that bruise coming around?" Jasper laughed at me as we walked by, I felt practically everybody in the cafeteria stare at my face, as to try to locate the now famous bruise.

"Shut the hell up Jasper" Rose snapped as we sat down on our table at the farthest corner of the room. The jocks just laughed and went back to their previous engagement. We were soon joined by Angela and Ben, and our normal 'gang' was gathered.

The rest of the day went, close to normal. It was Friday and I and Rose headed back to my place after school. We cuddled up in the sofa, ready for hours and hours with movies and gossiping. Around ten Rose left me to get ready for work. I worked the nightshifts at Wall-Mart every Friday, Saturday and Sunday; this was the major reason for my oversleeping all the time. It really screwed up my circadian rhythm, but if it wasn't for that I would have love my job 100. All the most interesting people was the ones shopping in the middle of the night, some were even regulars.

I snickered to myself as I left my backpack in the locker room and went to the register, but no interesting people appeared during the first hour; my shift lasted from eleven at night and to tree in the morning. It was almost twelve and I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts and didn't look up as the next costumer stood in front of me. I just let my fingers do the job I could do in my sleep (something I actually did when I first started working here), and so I was really startled when a vaguely familiar voice spoke to me.

"Hey" I looked up and found myself face to face with Edward Masen, I and Rose always talked about him as the jocks pet, although Rose was at a pretty good foot with his sister Alice, we couldn't help making a bit fun of him.

"Hey", I answered back wondering why he greeted me at all. Fine, we went to the same school in the same small town, but that really didn't mean much when it came to the jocks.

"So, you work here?" Again, why is he talking to me?

"No, I just snuck behind here in the middle of the night for fun", I replied quite sarcastically, of course I worked here, what a stupid question. And everybody knew that stupid questions gave stupid answers. At least I did, and Rose, maybe Angela and Ben too. Everybody I knew then. Again I was caught up in my own thoughts, and I suddenly wondered if I had offended him by my comment and looked up at him again. No, luckily, he seemed to take my humor, but I decided to try being a bit nice anyway. I wouldn't let this earn me another trip and bruise from Jasper or Emmet.

"I work the nightshift here every weekend." I explained as I gave him a bag.

"Really, that's why you're always late to school then?" I frowned; great I was actually famous for being late.

"Pretty much, have a nice night and thank you for shopping at Wall-Mart" I said, changing to my business tone at the end of the sentence and hoping he would leave me alone. He had an odd look at his face as he left, but I didn't give him any more thought, I had better things to do than trying to analyze the thoughts of a jocks pet.

The rest of the weekend and next week passed in a blur. I talked to Miss Norrings three times during my shifts and slept through the hole Saturday, and basically the whole Sunday to, except when I did my homework. I was tired during the whole week, but was also happily surprised not getting more 

trouble from Jasper than normal, and then it was suddenly Saturday again and I was cleaning up aisle five, deep in my own thoughts with the poor radio music as a background noise.

"Hey Bells" the sound of Rosalie's voice woke me up instantly.

"Hey Rose", I replied, she often visited me at work so I wasn't surprised by her presence, but it made me happy. It was always more fun with Rose around during the boring shifts. "What's up?"

"Nothing special, you know how I hate Saturdays; they're no fun without you!" I chuckled as the radio dragged itself through a new song, sounding more and more choked at each line.

"You know, I think you should change your shifts so you at least have the Saturday off, it's no fair your job affecting the both of us" She pouted. I laughed; it was a so typically Rose argument.

"I'll see what I can do" I smiled at her, she looked up at me in surprise, she clearly never thought I would give any response at all.

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll talk to Gillian when you leave." Her face practically lit up at my words as the old radio forced itself to play a new song. This time some old Shakira song was up for the torture. I and Rose burst out laughing as we both recognized the song as one we had been dancing a lot to in second grade. We used to practice fanatically to copy the singer's moves, and as I thought about it Rose started moving her hips and arms as in the music video, I laughed and joined in as she came to the part where she started shaking her hips furiously to the music.

Suddenly I heard a scornful laughter behind my back, and both Rose and I froze and turned to find the source the sudden interruption. And there, behind us in the aisle was no one but Jasper, Emmet, and of course their little puppy Edward. I shot the last a death glare, before I took on my business voice again and asked as polite as I could, well aware of my blush, if there was anything I could help them with.

"No, we're definitely fine" Jasper said breathless as he finally stopped laughing. I straightened my back and felt Rose do the same as we scowled at them with our hands our hips.

"We'll see you guys at school Monday then, if it's not a rerun of the show tomorrow?" Emmet teased.

"Oh, I'm sure we will 'see' you guys at school alright." Rose said with venom in her voice, like we didn't know the whole school would know before the sun rose again in the morning.

**A/N:**

**Ok, this is my fist fan fiction, please review! I do have a plot for this, so I can promise you it's going somewhere, but I would like to see what you guys think before I post anymore. As for the song, I figured it to be "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira and I would so recommend everybody who's read this to look it up on YouTube and try picture Rosalie dancing that dance in **

**Wall-Mart. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine! No money is made!**

C H A P T E R 2:

I saw Alice skipping towards our table and sit down next to Rosalie. We had been staring into thin air, trying to disappear into the wall.

"So, I heard about your little show on Saturday" She let the words hang in the air for a couple of seconds, when no one answered her she continued.

"Well, now aren't there many who didn't hear about it, but that's another story." Rose gave her a sour look and snapped.

"Did you really come all the way over here to rub it in our faces?" I silently agreed with Rose, but I hadn't known Alice for that long and kept my mouth shut.

Alice on her side looked offended.

"Of course not, I would never do anything like that! Although, next time you decide to pull off a stunt like that, let me know and we'll chose a better song" I saw her snicker under her breath, and apparently so did Rose, because next think I know she smacks her in the back of her head.

"Geez, have you two no humor what so ever?" Alice looked wide eyed between us.

"No", I muttered. "Now, if that was all, feel free to leave us alone." I wondered for a second if this was going too far, but Rose nodded in agreement and we both went back to studying our food.

"Ok, ok! Sorry! But I did actually come here for a reason, besides that. And I'm sorry Bella, but this doesn't really involve you, but there is this party on the beach next Saturday. Everybody's coming; it's going to be so much fun!" She squealed at Rosalie, who now had her full attention, and looked excitedly at her.

"Sounds good Alice, but you know Bella changed her shifts last week, so this really does involve her as well." Rose said as a matter of fact. I almost wished she hadn't said anything, I seriously doubted a big party where 'everyone' would be was the greatest idea at the moment.

And I couldn't know how Alice would react to this, I had almost gotten the feeling she didn't want me along, but if that was the case she sure didn't show it, instead she squealed again.

"Really, that's great, the more the merrier, as they say! I'm thinking shopping on Friday, you guys wanna tag along?" I looked cautiously at Rose, who returned my look before she answered.

"Who's coming?" Alice was lost in her own world as she always got when shopping was mentioned.

"What? Oh, no one really, it'll just be me, you guys, Jessica and Lauren" My worst fears was confirmed, I couldn't stand Jessica and Lauren, I knew Rose couldn't either and I secretly wondered why even Alice bothered to hang around with them. Thinking quickly I saw only one rescue.

"Do you mind if Angela comes to then?" I asked, knowing that without her company I would be stuck with three shopping addicted squealing girls and one very air headed Rose. Alice looked a bit taken back, but agreed and happily danced away from our table.

--

Friday afternoon, Rose and I stood in my driveway waiting for Alice, chatting as Angela was dropped off by her parents. We were all looking for Alice' signature Mini when a silver Volvo came up my driveway. I froze and felt Rose do the same beside me, and then visibly relax as Alice jumped out of the driver seat. She gestured for us to join her as she jumped up and down from the excitement.

"Where is your Mini?" Rosalie questioned. "Nothing happened to it right?" Alice just beamed at us, clearly happy with herself.

"My Mini is perfectly fine; it's at home, safe in the garage. That is if Edwards not driving it anywhere, but he said he'd mostly be spending the day at home today."

"And why are you driving Edwards's car instead of your own then? If it's nothing wrong with it I mean." Rose still looked a bit skeptical at the car, and the clearly bored girls inside.

"Well, it's still going to get a bit crowded in there, but I figured it wouldn't hurt borrowing Edwards Volvo, there is no way I would be able to fit six people onto my Mini!" Alice reasoned, I nodded and we got in the car and on our way to Port Angeles.

As we spent the afternoon in different stores at the mall, it became clear that Jessica and Lauren didn't really want to be caught dead with us, especially not now, and that Alice had just 'failed' to mention that we were going to, until the last minute.

The party on Saturday being our target we all went after a suiting outfit, and after spending the whole afternoon and most of the night in Port Angeles we were now on our way home, just in time for me to make my shift at Wall-Mart, all with our new outfits.

Alice had ended up with a white sun dress that practically floated around her, Rose settled for a jeans miniskirt and a beautiful red blouse. I had honestly no idea what Jessica and Lauren ended up buying, and I couldn't care less, Angela bought with a brown knee length skirt, a nice top and a knitted jacket. I myself ended up with a pair of low ride jeans and a fuchsia tank top.

Although I had my doubts about this party at first, now I couldn't help but to look forward to it. I didn't have time to do much but throw on my work clothes, shout a quick bye to Charlie and run out the door. It was a miracle a made it to work on time, I quickly realized that this would be one of those quiet, long nights as I sat down behind the counter. I drifted into my own thoughts only interrupted by the rare costumer or work mate. After a couple of hours I was on cleaning duty, and I felt my face bright up as I spotted Miss Norrings enter with her bright orange coat and green purse. Her hair looked like its messy self and she was wearing a pajama bottoms decorated with kittens. She smiled brightly at me as she pushed her cart around the store, finally stopping at the aisle I was currently cleaning to chat.

"Hello darling how's work today?" she smiled distantly to the shelf, and I peeked into her cart, I always suspected Miss Norrings only to shop in the middle of the night. Today her cart was filled with 

the essentials as milk and bread, besides a wide selection of men's socks and underwear. I tilted my head to the side in amusement, there was always some exotic in Miss Norrings' cart.

"It's been pretty quiet here today actually, I'm glad you stopped by, it's always fun talking to you" I answered truthfully. Miss Norrings kept her eyes at the aisle as she answered, as if she was having the conversation with it and not me.

"Yes, I always enjoy talking to you too dear" She started inspection a box of cat food. She would probably even buy it, even though she did not have a cat. Now, she didn't have a husband or any men in her life either and that didn't seem to stop her from buying men's socks and underwear, so it wasn't really that weird.

"Did you know I changed my shifts" I told her, she didn't answer so I continued.

"I don't work here Saturdays anymore, I work Tuesday s instead. You remember my friend Rose? The one I introduced you to, she didn't like having to spend all her Saturday s alone, so I decided to change my shifts" All the time during my little 'rant' Miss Norrings just looked deeply interested into the aisle.

"Well that's great dear", she told the cat food. "You're so young; you should have some fun in your weekends as well." She smiled brightly, again to the box in her hand, before she put it into her cart. She gave me a brief nod and made her way to the counter.

I just shook my head and placed a hand on my hip as I turned back to previous occupation with the aisle when I heard someone greet me by my name.

"Hi Bella" I turned questioningly to look at Alice who had skipped to my side.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I glanced at my watch which showed it was almost 1am. "And at this hour?"

Alice was just about to answer me when a woman up to us with an almost empty cart, only a few boxes of something I recognized as different products to dispose cockroaches filled the bottom.

"We had a slight emergency" Alice explained, "Mom here absolutely hates insects, most of all cockroaches"

"I certainly do, but Alice, you haven't even introduced me to your friend yet?" the woman said as she extended her hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Masen" She gave me a heartwarming smile which I retuned the best I could.

"I'm Bella Swan" I introduced myself. "Chief Swan's daughter, I know Alice through my friend Rosalie Hale." Elizabeth smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course, it was nice to meet you Bella, but I think we need to get going now. It's absurdly late and we still have that cockroach problem to take care of, Alice, why don't you say goodbye to your friend and then meet me at the counter?" And by that she left, and Alice and I were in a short moment wrapped in an awkward silence.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school then? No, wait, tomorrow! You are coming right?"

"Uhm."

_Coming where? Oh, the party! _

"Yes, of course. I'll see you there then."

"Sure" Alice smiled and waved as she walked away, I strangled a yawn as I looked at my watch. Almost two hours to go, and then I could crawl up in my bed and sleep until Rose came over to gossip, squeal and torture my hair before the party. Oh, joy!

**A/N: So, here it is, next chapter: **

**I'm sorry to say, there is probably some grammar mistakes in this one too, and I am really sorry! I am currently looking for a beat (which is more fun than I thought!); **_**if anyone is interested, please let me know**_**! And feel free to tell me what you think, reviews are always fun!**

**Thank you for reading, it means a lot!**

**RiverFlowsInYou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, no money made and all that jazz. It's just for fun.**

C H A P T E R 3:

As predicted, Rose showed up at my door in the early afternoon Saturday, her hand full of cosmetics and hair products.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead! Charlie let me in. by the way." _No! _I groaned.

"Leave me alone, go torture someone else!" I hid my face under my pillow; it was way too early for this. What time was it anyway? If she would just leave me alone for a few more hours, I would promise to be bright and joyful tonight. We could catch a movie or, _of course!_

The party! I mentally slapped my head for forgetting.

The party where 'everybody' would be to see me make an ass of myself, of course I was sure I would.

I groaned again, but got myself out of bed.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back. What time is it anyway?"

"It's almost four o'clock. You've been sleeping for thirteen hours or so! How can you even still be tired?"

"Twelve hours, I didn't go to bed before 4am last night" Rose just laughed at me and I yawned.

"I'll set everything up!" She called after me as I entered the bathroom.

When I came back, my room really looked like a beauty salon. Rose immediately rushed towards me.

"This is going to be so much fun and we are going to look so great!" She squealed as she started pulling at my hair and blow drying it. I was so nervous, but I still couldn't help a silly tingle running through my body as Rose cheerful mood started to rub off on me.

"So, who exactly is 'everybody'?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"It really is everybody, not just everybody as in the one that 'means something', but really everybody. The jocks, the bullies, us, the nerds" Wait_, wasn't we the nerds? _"The shopaholics, the want to be's. You know everybody!"

_Oh, my, god!_

This was going to be ten times worse than I thought!

"Wait, who are the nerds?" And who are we if we're not them?"

"The nerds, you know, Tyler what's his name, Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton." _Who? "_Those guys, you never really see them, they spend all their time in the science lab. And, for the record, _we_, my friend, are the weirdoes." She let go of my hair, straightened her back and paraded around my room as she owned it, and said with a perfect imitation of Jasper.

"And you should know so, shouldn't you, _Swan_?" I joined her, standing a few feet behind her, looking like I didn't have a problem in the world.

"Indeed Jasper and that goes for you to _Hale_!"

She snapped her fingers and I was immediately at her side.

"Yes?" I exclaimed eagerly before we both broke down laughing.

After recovering from our laughter fits Rosalie continued doing my hair, putting on some cheery music and vigorously filling me in on all the latest gossip. It always amazed me how much would happen those nights I was working. And by time we were ready to step out I was actually feeling quite giddy myself to. Rose and I giggled all the way down the stairs.

"I can't believe he actually said that to you" _That _being Mike Newton asking Rose to the party tonight while I was working. When I thought about it, I had wondered how she had heard of these nerds in the first place, here was my answer. Poor Mike Newton, kina, Rose was so out of his league though.

"I know me either!" She laughed as Charlie came out of the kitchen with his dinner, giving us amused looks.

"What's up girls? You look pretty dressed up" He let the sentence hang in the air for a second as he looked at my outfit, clearly not approving.

_Crap! Crap, crap, crap. Did I forget to tell Charlie about the party?_

It seemed so; I felt my face flush, ops.

Rose clearly picked up the tension in the room, because she quickly excused herself to wait for me outside. Charlie was still looking at me for an answer.

"I guess I forgot to mention it, Rose and I are going to a beach party today." He didn't look surprised at all.

_Wait a second! This was _Forks _for god's sake, of course he knew!_

He gave me a small smile and nodded, aha! Suspicion proved! He moved on to the television and sat down, turning on some game. My father was really the sports idiot. I carefully moved after him, I needed to get everything out before he was too emerged in the game and forgot I told him.

"I am staying at Roses after the party, and dad.." He didn't move as he answered.

"Yes, of course honey. You have fun." I frowned.

"DAD!" He jumped in his seat and turned to me. I turned the TV at mute and started repeating myself.

"I am staying at Roses tonight, and please, please be the cool dad. Just for this one night if so." I pleaded him, making my eyes big and puppy like. It clearly confused him.

"What do you mean, Bells? Am I not always the coolest dad in town?" The last part was said with a bit of humor, he was clearly trying to lead my mind onto something else, but I wouldn't be stopped. I had to stop this possibly catastrophe.

"You know you are, dad. But still, could you please today be the dad who won't call Rosalie's parents to check on me all night, the dad who don't freak out if I'm not in bed by eleven. And whatever you do, please don't be the dad who shows up with the entire police force to 'break up' a presuming dangerous party?" I could seen on his face that at least one of my 'accusations' was correct.

"Bella, please, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh yes, you _so_ would!"

"Bella, this is for your own good, and not calling Rosalie's parents would be extremely irresponsible" There is was, I could be fairly sure my first and last suspicion was correct.

"Dad, I'm SEVENTEEN! And interfering in the party would completely ruin my life. You would be the coolest guy in town, sure, and of course all the parents would love you. But I would be stuck as the town looser, the party pooper, and the one everyone would stay away from and leave out of every plan."

I made my lower lip tremble.

"And dad, when was the last time Rosalie's parents called to check on her when she slept over here?"

Hah! Busted, he's got no good comebacks, I win!

I hurried out in the surprisingly warm night. The weather was really perfect, considering this is Forks and that its spring, it was great. I had a warm spring evening, me, my best friend, and the (assumingly) best party of the year.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked as we made our way down my driveway. We had decided to drive her car to her home, and walk to the beach from there.

"I just avoided what would have been the worst disaster possible!" I told her, unable to hide my spark of pride.

"Oh no, don't tell me your father was planning on?" On look at my face confirmed her worst fears.

"Please, tell me you worked it all out?" I grinned.

"Of course" I made my big doe eyes, "Who's daddy's little girl?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" Rose squealed and threw herself around my neck. "Let's go rule that party!" She almost shouted as we sat down in her car. She had obviously reached her previous bright mood and sped way past it as well. I was back to being really nervous, I could feel the panic flood through me. That familiar unwanted feeling of being a complete loser and totally worthless filled me. I hold onto my 

seat with a death grip and turned to send a panicked look at Rosalie. She turned on the radio, turned up the volume and sang out, obviously understanding my feelings.

Her little distraction actually worked, and soon I was singing with her, almost all forgotten about my low self-esteem.

We parked in Rose's driveway and chatted on our way to the beach. Our plan was very tactic, Rose lived right by the beach and this way we weren't bound to drive anywhere later tonight. The sight that met us on the beach was really breath taking; it was the kind you would think only existed in movies. The beach was crowded; someone had put up a big stereo and some kid I thought I recognized from my Spanish class was currently working on getting it up and working. Someone else had brought a barbeque and some boys was hanging around, drinking beers and laughing loudly. As I said, you wouldn't think this kind of get-together was possible in real life, but hey! Just take all of Forks high school students, some fancy props and voilah, teenage movie get together.

Soon the music was up and running, and people was starting to warm up and dance, Rose and I was fixed up with some beers of our own, the work of some overly helping boys! Normally I didn't drink, I had felt no need to 'prove' myself that way, and so I was not that familiar with alcohol. But this particularly night, it seems I was feeling quite the rebel, and so I was nipping slowly to my beer as I and Rose made our way through the crowd to escape the dancing. None of us was bad at dancing, but remembering last weekend's event, we both agreed it would be for the best to stay out of the spotlight, at least for a while.

We met up with Angela and Ben after a little while, and while they emerged to the dance floor, I caught some boys staring after me and Rosalie. I tilted my head to the side and furrowed my brows in confusion and one of them winked at me. I abruptly grabbed Rose by her arm and turned on my heel onto the dance floor.

"What's the matter girl?" she looked confused at my flushed expression.

"Some creep winking at me, let's dance." She gave me a tiny pitiful look before she warily said.

"You don't think you overreact a bit? I mean, it doesn't hurt flirting just a tiny bit now and then."

"What? What's that suppose to mean?" She raised her hands in surrender.

"Nothing, nothing, just, I think you wouldn't find it horrible to loosen up a bit once in a while."

"This is the alcohol talking, not you." I said grumpily, I knew how to have fun. I had plenty of fun! Just because I didn't throw myself at every boy didn't mean I don't have fun! Doesn't mean I don't know how to flirt either.

"Bella, you don't get drunk after one beer." She glanced down. "Half a beer actually"

"Well I certainly do" The ground was threatening to tip over.

"Silly Bella, you're not drunk, you just think so because you don't drink normally" I shook my head slightly and nodded.

"I guess you're right"

"Always am, now let's go dance. Just promise me you think about what I said." She grabbed my hand and dragged me after her, practically in center of the dance floor she started moving her hips adjusting to the music and I followed suit. After a while my mood, _ruined _by Rosalie's 'Bella can't have fun' speech, lightened a bit. As the sky became darker the DJ decided that the mood was set for some slow songs. Previously he had been playing fast songs, more danceable, but now he was playing song 'for all the little lovebirds', as he so nicely put it. Both Rose and I started our way back to the mingling area of the beach, almost laughing our buts of by the goofy DJ. He sounded just like some old dad, trying desperately to seem 'cool' to his kids.

We were almost out of the danger zone when someone grabbed by hand and pulled me back hard.

"Dance with me?" He slurred slightly in his words and I could tell he'd had way more to drink than me.

"No… thank you" I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Come on, now that's not a nice way to treat a superb guy like me" he was obviously very full of himself.

"Really, no means no" I tried once again to get my arm back, but when nothing happened this time either, I seriously started thinking about it. _How much do I really need that arm anyway?_

I doubted I needed it more than it would cost me not getting away from this creep. Luckily Rose came to my rescue right when I decided against chewing it off and readied myself to knock him unconscious.

"Bella, where did you go? Oh…" I gave her a desperate look, but she'd already read the situation correctly.

"Mike, let go of Bella's arm this instant" She said with a clear minority in her voice.

_Mike? Mike, Mike, Mike. Where did I hear that before? _Nooo! _The science geek! Why me?_

I took a better look at the boy currently responsible for taking my arm hostage. He was blond with spiky hair and very baby blue eyes. Also his clothes were very, geeky, I thought.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but Bella have a dance to accompany me to, so if you would leave us alone?"

"GOD! How many times do I have to say it? NO, and give me my freaking arm back"

"Give Bella her arm back, Mike. She's not interested, so step off!" This new voice made all our heads turn.

"Alice!" Rose squealed, before she instantly turned serious again. "This creep won't give Bella her arm back" She scowled at him again.

"Mike, get a grip!" When he still wouldn't let go she took a few quick steps and slapped him in the back of his head. Both Rose and I stared at her in surprise; Mike looked slightly confused, but finally let my arm go and excused himself.

"He's so annoying; he's been hitting on every girl in Forks tonight. Oh look, there goes Lauren too!" Alice frowned angrily and stomped her foot.

"Well, it's better to turn them down quick and hard, that way they don't expect anything later." Rosalie huffed as we made our way to the barbeque, but the conversation soon turned in on more enjoyable themes. Like outfits of the night; of course Alice concluded that ours was the best, and who had hooked up with who.

Alice and Rosalie occupied themselves in a deep conversation, planning a whole day shopping trip to Seattle next Saturday; I turned my back to them and studied the dancing people in front of me, deep in thoughts of my own. When I snapped out of it and turned back they were… _gone?_

I looked around a bit more, and finally thought I spotted them on the dace 'floor', as far away from me as possible.

_Fine! _I thought, if Rosalie didn't want me along she could have just said so instead of leaving me.

She probably just wanted to get away from 'Bella the party pooper'. Hadn't she just complained and told me just how boring I was? '_Loosen up a bit Bella; you have no fun, flirt around!_' Pff, like I didn't have plenty of fun. Maybe she was tired of me altogether; maybe she wanted Alice to be her new best friend. Alice was fun, Alice was flirting, and Alice wasn't a weirdo like I was.

Saddened by my train of thoughts I started walking slowly away from the party and headed onto the small pass way through the woods and into the old playground. Finally there, I sat down on the swing I and Rosalie used to play on when we were kids. I pushed myself just enough to move slowly forwards and backwards. I closed my eyes and laid my head to rest on one of the sides of the swing. I could hear someone sit down in the swing beside me, but I didn't move.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I didn't even bother to get mad.

"No" I sighed "Do as you please" What was with the sudden politeness?

"Why did you leave the party?" I just shrugged, not leaving my position.

"You look nice tonight" At this I had to look up and my eyes met his instantly. Was he sincere?

"Are you even allowed to say that?" I asked, with a bit more venom in my voice that necessary and a little bit less than expected. He just chuckled.

"I believe I am free to say what I want."

"Doesn't seem that way" I mumbled under my breath, if he heard he didn't show.

"Are you going back?" he asked instead.

"No, I didn't plan on it, how about you?" Wait, was I really having a pleasant conversation with _Edward Cullen? _ Well, maybe not pleasant, but at least a two-way and polite conversation. Wow, miracles really do occur!

"No, I'm a bit fed up by the all-American get together and happy people." He smiled briefly, a crooked smile, who actually was a bit cute. I smiled back.

STOP! What did I just think? _Cute? _Edward Cullen and the word cute in the same sentence, how much did I really have to drink?

"Would you like to take a walk with me then? If you're not going back I mean" He looked at me expectantly, and I completely lost count of my thoughts.

"Oh, I don't know" His expression fell.

'_Nothing, nothing, just, I think you wouldn't find it horrible to loosen up a bit once in a while'_

Damn Rosalie, I'd show her.

"Ok, where are we going?"

--

Edward and I followed the main road for a while; there were no cars as the time showed past midnight already. At first we walked in complete silence, each with our hands in our pockets, pretty embarrassed. Why did I agree to this again?

Oh, yes. Rosalie.

I decided this wouldn't really show her anything, if I couldn't even start a conversation how fun was I? So my goal, talking, I looked over at Edward who was deep in his own thoughts. What would I talk about? I didn't even know this guy, the only think I knew about him was;

"So, how's being Jasper and Emmett's pet working out for you these days?" Oh,please tell me I didn't say that out loud?

"What?" So much for being fun.

"Never mind"

"Is that how you see me?" _No! Not the puppy eyes! That was _my _trick!_

"Err, kind of?"

We walked in silence a while longer.

"Where are we going? Have you noticed?" I looked around, not sure I recognized the street. But this was Forks after all, how lost could we be, I looked at Edward and was surprised to see him blushing slightly.

"Yes, it seems I have, unconsciously, walked us to my home." He looked at me as he expected a certain reaction.

"Oh." Oh my god, Rosalie was absolutely right! I was probably the most boring person on the planet.

"Would you like to come in?"

_NO! You're Edward Cullen, of course I don't want to come in!_

"What about your family?" He looked like he was almost surprised I hadn't turned down his offer right away. So was I.

"My parents are divorced, mum is out of town this weekend and Alice is staying at dads." It always surprised me whenever someone reminded me that Edward end Alice was family, siblings, twins even. And there went my way out as well, I readied myself to reject him, when Rose interrupted me.

'_You don't think you overreact a bit? I mean, it doesn't hurt flirting just a tiny bit now and then'_

"If you don't have any plans or anything?" I thought about this a little, Charlie wasn't expecting me home at all tonight since I had told him I'd be sleeping at Rose. But I hadn't really ever talked to her about that. We never did, I would have just come home with her and stayed.

"No, I'm free, so sure, you live here?" I looked up at a big white house; he nodded and led the way. Inside he showed me into the living room, we sat down in the sofa and the embarrassing silence erupted over us again.

"Why did you invite me here?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging my mind since I first heard his voice in the playground.

"What do you mean?" I tried to catch his eye, but he was studying something very interesting on the carpet.

"I mean, why did you come after me to the playground? And if you didn't, why didn't you leave? You have never showed any interest in talking to me before and now I'm suddenly in your living room, that's what I mean" This time he met my eyes.

"I think you're cute, that's why."

"What?" What did he just say? I wanted to ask someone, did anyone hear what he just said? Because I just started having delusions in my hearing.

But he didn't answer me this time, instead the leaned forwards and kissed me. He kissed me! His lips moved gently over mine, so gentle and soft. Why didn't I pull away? Whatever the answer was I didn't, instead I moved myself closer to him and knotted my hands in his hair as I sighed. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue tryingly over my bottom lip; I opened my mouth eagerly and welcomed his tongue in a heated battle for dominance.

I nearly didn't notice when he lifted us both up from the couch and placed his hands on my waist as he moved towards the stairs and guided me into his room. All I could think of was what an amazing kisser he was. When he sat us down on his bed I finally managed to have one sensible thought. Why was agreeing to this? I found the answer; I blame the beer and, really, who cares?

I pulled him closer to me and ran my hands over his back before I started unbuttoning his shirt at the same time as he pulled my top of, only breaking the kiss to pull it over my head. When he got it off he laid me gently down on the bed and for a second he just stared at me, suddenly self conscious I held my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover myself.

"No, don't, I'm sorry" he said a bit stammering as he leaned over me and captured my lips in another heated kiss. He moved his lips to trail a line of butterfly kisses over my jaw line and down my neck and collar bone before returning to my lips. I unconsciously caressed his back, as he did the same to my front. Somewhere along the line my bra and both ours pants joined our shirts at the floor.

It hurt. Somehow I wasn't really surprised, in theory I knew it would, but still. This was the real deal, and it was so much more intense than I expected. So intimate.

And then there was also pleasure, I didn't know if he had ever done this before. Probably, was my immediately answer. But he seemed insecure as well. Sparks and stars dancing, and he let out a low sound I didn't really catch before collapsing by my side.

He took hold of my waist and held me close to him, and I knew I should have been crying or reacting in some way, because before today I all I knew of this person lying beside me was bad, but by some reason I didn't. I just slowly fell asleep in his arms.

**Soo, this just wouldn't come out right. I'm really sorry if the end of this chapter was completely suck-ish, but again, this is my first fan fiction, so bear with me. Anyway, I still don't have a beta and English isn't my native language, so please don't get all too annoyed with my mistakes.**

**I'm not sure actually, how long it's been since I updated, by as I said, this part was just stuck! So you all should thank Too Much Is Enough for this chapter as it was his/hers review that pulled the trigger.**

**Please review, thank you.**

**-RFIY**

**OH! And if anyone noticed, there was a star earlier in the chapter like this: . That's because my original plan, well not exactly, for this chapter ended there. Anyway I had even written the authors note which would explain a few things for those interested.**

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Hope so, either that or my writing really suck..**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it; I am already working on next chapter (which was originally a part of this). I am working on getting my chapters longer by the way. And I guess I should add, I do not support underage drinking and I hope you understand this is not Bella's normal stance towards alcohol. **

**Oh, and I just want to mention I have changed Forks a bit, I think. We never really get an description on the whole city and this beach they're at is NOT the La Push beach, this is one in Forks itself, and that's why Bella and Rosalie can walk there, also I picture Forks in this FF as a small city, but still with the higher society's neighborhood a bit divided from the working class' neighborhood. **


End file.
